Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 577 - Seeking Asylum in Minecraft
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #577 - Seeking Asylum in Minecraft is the five-hundred seventy-seventh episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-seventh episode of Season 6. Video Overview 5 Years of Walking West and Meet-Ups Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole with Wolfie and says he is recording the episode five years after Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 011 - Expedition To The Far Lands where his journey to the Far Lands began. Currently the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $30,826.00 out of Season 6's $60,000 goal. Kurt talks about all the markers he's left in the map, and that a future Overviewer is deep on the back-burner for his projects list. Kurt got to participate in a YouTuber meet-up with the SMB Live server in Phoenix, a few patrons showed up to meet him. The Shows Kurt talks about the bizarre YouTube Show system where people subscribed to just Far Lands or Bust. Especially with Kerbal Space Program, Kurt's show topped the charts. The Google+ entanglement came with a promise to get rid of shows, and Kurt says Guude and others had to rate their shows. Some people had issues needing to confirm their age to watch old episodes on Kurt's channel, and he had to edit episodes individually. Question: What to do you think of Team Palindrome vs Team Breakers or Team Fixers when it comes to the donations amounts or donation totals and battles that will last for an eternity due to these type of battles? Do you have team allegiances? Finding more and more cool mountains, Kurt says that the delayed gratification with the total really limits the battles over the donation number that can occur in Zeldathon and other fundraisers. Question: What's the plan for the Cavalier? Pro stock drag car? Kurt still has his own Cavalier and drives it around occasionally. He will probably sell it which could potentially start the path to a classic/fun car. Question: If you had to seek asylum from the US, the reason is unknown, in another country, what country would you choose: Brazil, Switzerland, Russia, Cuba? Iceland seems like a nice play to Kurt, and Finland has the highest quality of life he believes. Canada would be interesting, but might turn him down due to US ties. He also considers Australia and New Zealand. Question: Per the discussion about cologne and perfume a couple weeks ago, is there a scent or a smell that elicits a strong memory of a person or event? There might be something to do with popcorn that makes Kurt think of Jurassic Park, and he muses about smell being really related to memories. Question: How do you sleep at night? Foam or feather pillow? Kurt has never owned feather pillows because his mom and sister were allergic. He has a gentle hill to create a five years monument, dropping off some pink wool before digging a Hidey Hole. It's hard for Kurt to comprehend how long he's made videos, and he appreciates all the support he's received. Trivia * The end slate links to a Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Don't Mention the D! and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 3: Sweden.